Kyo and Tohru A Romeo and Juliet Parody
by little minxz
Summary: This is a parody of Romeo and Juliet featuring the characters from Fruits Basket.Instead of the Capulets and Montagues there are the Sohmas and Hondas. Due to the fact that there are hardly any Honda's, I replaced them with some Sohmas XD
1. Prologue and Character list

**Prologue**

In the great city of Tokyo, where this story begins, two families have hated each other for generations.  
Torn between the feud, two teenagers fall in love which ends with serious consequences. Due to their deaths,  
the fued between their families ends, but they paid the price.

* * *

**Characters**

Romeo- **Kyo Sohma  
**Juliet- **Tohru Honda  
**Friar Lawrence- **Hatori Sohma  
**Mercutio- **Haru Sohma  
**Nurse- **Arisa Uotani**  
Tybalt- **Akito Sohma  
**Capulet- **Shigure Sohma  
**Lady Capulet- **Rin Sohma  
**Montague- **Kazuma Sohma  
**Lady Montague- **Saki Hanajima  
**Paris- **Yuki Sohma  
**Benvolio- **Momiji Sohma  
**Prince Escalus- **Ayame Sohma  
**Balthasar- **Kagura Sohma  
**Sampson and Gregory- **Hiro and Kisa Sohma  
**Abraham/ The Apothecary**- Ritsu Sohma  
**Peter**- Kureno Sohma **

**

* * *

**

AUTHORS NOTE: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ROMEO AND JULIET. I DID NOT WRITE THE SCRIPT EITHER. PLEASE REVIEW AND TAKE INTO CONSIDERATION THAT THIS IS MY VIEW OF WHO THE CHARACTERS ARE.


	2. Act 1,scene 1

**Act one: Scene one**

Kisa and Hiro strolled through the park on their way home, glancing around nervously. They were in Sohma territory and knew that if they were caught there, they'd be in huge trouble.

"Kisa, I swear, we can't let them, scare us. We just have to stick up for ourselves, that's all." Hiro held Kisa's hand, pulling her round to face him.

"I know... but... I can't help feeling frightened near them. They're so intimidating." Kisa bowed her head, feeling ashamed.

"Kisa, I understand. What I mean is, if they hit us, we hit them back. No big deal." Hiro tried but failed to believe the words he had just said. They were kids, and the Sohma's were teenagers or older. Kisa pushed her golden hair behind her ear and sighed.

"Hiro, I think we should just try and avoid a fight, not make it worse." Kisa sighed mentally. She knew they were no match for the Sohma's, no matter how tough Hiro made himself sound. her expression must of changed because Hiro was staring at like she had betrayed him.... badly.

"Kisa! You know I can fight real bad when I'm provoked, at least give me a chance." Hiro was practically begging now. Kisa rolled her eyes.

"But you never get angry, you just get a bit spiteful. That won't help if we cross them! It'll only make things worse!" Kisa could feel the tears burning the back of her throat, and she tried to stop them from escaping.

"Trust me, every-time I see those Sohma's I find it hard to control my anger." Hiro looked at Kisa, but he knew she was right. They were no match for hormone-filled teenagers.

"But it isn't our fight! The Sohma's wouldn't hate us if we didn't work for the Honda's!" Kisa couldn't control the tears any longer, and they leaked out onto the stone pavement beneath them.

"I count myself as a Honda and......" Hiro stopped. Walking towards them, was Ritsu, a member of the Sohma family. He was accompanied by his girlfriend, AnnaBeth. Hiro and Kisa glanced at each-other, and saw fear reflected in the others eyes. They were in for it now.

"Don't start a fight, or we'll get in trouble. Let them start it and then let us respond, otherwise we might lose our jobs." Kisa whispered to Hiro, as the two Sohma's pranced closer and closer.

"What are YOU doing here?! This is Sohma property, which means YOU don't belong here." Ritsu had closed the space between them, and was now staring down at Kisa and Hiro, his ginger hair blowing in the cool Autumn breeze.

"We...we..were...j..j..just passing through. We didn't mean any trouble." Kisa stuttered, petrified. One wrong move and her and Hiro would be dead.. or worse. AnnaBeth laughed, a cruel dark laugh and moved forward so she was standing beside Ritsu.

"What are you doing Ritsu? Haven't you been taught that picking on little kids is mean." A blond haired boy skipped around Ritsu and stood between the two groups, glancing from one to the other. "Stop fighting! It's getting really boring now. Anyway, you need to get back soon."

"Ahh, is it past your bedtime, Momiji? Akito sneered walking towards the blond boy, positioning himself in a protective stance in front of Hiro and Kisa. Akito moved his black hair from his eyes, whilst he said: "I'll beat you so hard you'll be sleeping for the next century."

"Wait! I was just trying to bring peace!" Momiji jumped behind Ritsu, who was trying to protect AnnaBeth too.

"What are you, some kind of hippy?! I hate 'peace' as much as I hate you and all Sohma's. Now prepare to die!" Akito launched himself at Momiji, but was prevented by an intervening Ritsu. The three fought, whilst Hiro held a sobbing Kisa and AnnaBeth sighed and then walked away.

"What on earth...." Shigure Honda, on the look out for his missing friends, had heard the racket of the fight. Glancing at his wife, he started to walk towards the park entrance but was stopped by a small but firm hand on his arm.

"Shigure, I forbid you from going there. You could get hurt..." His wife, Rin, looked up at him, her eyes pleading.

"I have to. This is Sohma property and if any Honda's are there then the head of the Sohma family will intervene. I must try and protect our family, so stay here until I return." Kissing her cheek, Shigure gave Rin one last look before rushing towards the fight. After thinking for a few moments, Rin walked to the park gate so she could get a closer look, and saw Saki Sohma glaring back at her. The two women, more concerned about their husbands, who had now started fighting, gave each-other one last look before rushing to pull the two men off of each other.

"STOP THIS FIGHTING AT ONCE!" Ayame, head Police man, sprinted towards the two feuding families. The fight stopped instantly. Everyone had some wound or another, and Ritsu was even missing a clump of his hair. Ayame gave the families one more look before continuing: "THIS IS THE FOURTH TIME I'VE HAD TO STOP YOU FROM FIGHTING. YOU,SHIGURE, AND YOU, KAZUMA, ARE GROWN MEN YET HERE YOU ARE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN! IF I EVER CATCH YOU FIGHTING AGAIN, ANY OF YOU!, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE PUNISHED. NOW GO!" Without another word, Ayame strode off. Shigure and Rin, grabbed Kisa and Hiro and walked off, closely followed by Akito. Ritsu scowled, and, realising that AnnaBeth was nowhere to be seen, started making his way to her house, leaving Kazuma, Saki and Momiji alone.

* * *

Kazuma sighed. Being shouted at in the middle of his own property was embarrassing. Sitting down on an empty bench, he put his head in his hands and glanced up at Momiji, who was looking everywhere but at Kazuma.

"Momiji, what happened?" Saki asked, putting her arm around the boys shoulders whilst steering him towards the empty space on the bench.

Sitting down on the arm, allowing Saki to take the seat beside Kazuma, Momiji thought for a few minutes before answering. " I'm not sure what happened before-hand, but when I arrived Ritsu and AnnaBeth were bullying Kisa and Hiro, the two kids who live next door to the Honda's, they someimes do some work for them too. Anyway, I tried to break it up but then Akito arrived and I... I just... panicked, I guess. He threatened me and then the whole fight started. That's what I can remember anyway." Momiji glanced at Saki, smiling.

"Well, I'm just glad Kyo wasn't a part of it, he could of got hurt badly. You haven't seen him by any chance have you, Momiji?" Saki glanced worriedly at Kazuma. She hadn't told him that their son had been missing all day.

"I saw him this morning,walking through this very park, actually. I said Hi to him, but he just ignored me. I assumed he wanted to be left alone so I just left him." Momiji was feeling worried now, especially after what had happened. Kazuma finally spoke.

"Yes, people see him here quite a lot. He seems depressed, but he always comes home when it gets dark. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Kazuma knew there was something wrong, Kyo never acted like this. Standing up, Kazuma turned to Saki and said: "We have a dinner party soon, we must get ready." Saki stood up, and, before leaving with Kazuma, said to Momiji: "If you do see Kyo, please tell him we're worried about him." With a sad smile, Saki took Kazuma's arm and they left the park.

* * *

Wandering down the path, Momiji looked up at the sky which was slowly turning a dark grey. Still looking up, Momiji didn't notice the figure until it had walked straight into him.

"DAMMIT MOMIJI! LOOK WHERE YOUR GOING YOU DAMN BRAT!" Kyo stood up, brushing his clothes. Sighing, he helped up Momiji who gave him a massive smile.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!! You're parents were worried. They said you were depressed about something?" Momiji looked up at Kyo, whose Orange hair was blowing into his eyes.

"Look, nothings wrong I just... I..." Kyo sighed. He had to tell someone. ".... I got turned down, OK?" Momiji stared at him.

"By who?! TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME!!" Momiji was practically jumping up and down now, which made Kyo rolled his eyes. He didn't want to tell him but it was the only way to make him shut-up.

"I got turned down by Kimi, OK?!" Kyo expected Momiji to make fun of him. Kimi Todo WAS the hottest girl at school after all.

"Being turned down isn't bad! You just have to stop thinking about her, that's all." Momiji glanced at Kyo, who was giving him a _you did not just say that_, look. "Look at other girls, there are plenty out there. Besides, I know there's one out there for you."

Kyo sighed again and smiled a small smile at his friend. " I hope so..." During the walk back home, that's all Kyo could think about.


	3. Act 1, scene 2

**Act one: Scene two**

The day after the fight, Shigure was walking back from work with Yuki, closely followed by Kureno who was Shigure's servant.

"So Shigure, have you thought about my request yet?" Yuki mentally crossed his fingers. It had to be a yes! But as he looked at Shigure, he mentally kicked himself. No way was Shigure going to say yes if he kept bugging him.

"Yuki, I understand how much you like my daughter, but she's only sixteen. If it's OK with you, I'd like to wait a few months until I can decide." Shigure smiled a warm smile at Yuki, but Yuki wasn't taking _'no' _ for an answer.

"I've heard of many girls her age that have married and are living brilliant lives." Yuki sneaked a look up at Shigure, but his expression hadn't changed.

"I know, Yuki. But my decision is final, however, if you come to the Honda party tonight, you can introduce yourself to my daughter. It is her decision after all. You never know, you might meet someone at the party you like more than Tohru." Before Yuki could protest, Shigure turned around to face Kureno. "Kureno, could you go to the people on this guest list and tell them they're invited to the party tonight? Thank you." With a warm smile, Shigure handed Kureno a list of names. Yuki and Shigure continued walking, whilst Kureno stared at the list. There were more than two hundred names, and he had less than three hours to find them. He needed help.

No sooner had he thought those words, he spotted two people walking towards him. Wasting no time, Kureno started to power-walk towards the two boys, who happened to be Momiji and Kyo.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know where any of these people are, would you?" Kureno was out of breath and was starting to panic, knowing that without help he would probably lose his job.... which was bad. Kyo took the list, and skim read it. Then he nodded and passed it back.

"I know Machi Kuragi, Kakeru Manabe, Naohoito Sakuragi, Motoko Minagawa and Kimi Todo. What's it for?" Kyo asked, pointing at the list.

"They are some of the people invited to the big party tonight at the Honda household. If you wouldn't mind, could you tell them they're invited? You can come too, both of you..... well....... so long as you're not a Sohma." Kureno smiled at Kyo and Momiji and then dashed off.

Momiji looked at Kyo. "Kyo, Kimi's gonna be at that party tonight, along will every single cute girl in Tokyo! Please can we go?!" Momiji attempted the best puppy dog eyes he could make.

"Fine, we can go. Not to eye up the girls though, I'm only going to talk to Kimi." Momiji hugged Kyo, and the two of them raced down the path to prepare for the big night ahead of them.


	4. Act 1, scene 3

**Act one: Scene three**

Arisa breathed in the warm air outside, before sighing. She had to find Rin and tell her that nobody could find her daughter..... again. Dragging herself towards the living room, Arisa tried to remember what had drawn her to this job in the first place. Knocking on the huge oak doors, Arisa entered the room and curtsied, waiting for Rin to ask the dreaded question.

"Ah, Arisa, where's my daughter? I need to tell her something." Rin couldn't help letting a smile escape. Tohru would love the news that Yuki wanted her hand in marriage... wouldn't she?

"Madam, I've searched everywhere and can't find her, however I've told the workers that if the do see her, they are to tell her to come straight to you." Arisa, who was now kneeling on the floor in front of Rin, breathed a sigh of relief when the door opened and she caught a glimpse of who it was.

The teenager was quite small, her brown hair trailing down towards her lower back and her blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. She was wearing a cute white t-shirt with a red dress over the top. Tohru walked towards her mother and bowed formally, then, sitting in the chair opposite, smiled a warm smile at Arisa.

"Mother, you wanted to see me?" Tohru glanced up, trying to work out what expression was on her mothers face. She couldn't think of anything she'd done wrong...

"Tell me, Tohru, what are your feelings about marriage?" Her mother stared at her expectantly. This was something Tohru hadn't expected.

"Erm... It's an Honor but... I never really think about it much." Tohru had a bad feeling about this conversation.

"Well, start thinking about marriage now. Here in Tokyo there are girls younger than you—girls from noble families—who have already become mothers. What I mean to say is: Yuki would like to make you his bride." Rin was practically bouncing up and down now, and Arisa couldn't help gasping in delight. Tohru, however, felt disgusted. She hated people taking advantage of her, not even asking her opinion.

"Yuki?! Oh Tohru, Yukiis so handsome. You'd suit each-other perfectly." Arisa had gone into dream land, imagining Tohru is a big white dress with the popular Yuki beside her. Rin smiled.

"So what do you say? Yuki's coming to the party tonight, why don't you get to know him a little better then?" Rin and Arisa were looking at Tohru expectantly. Mentally, Tohru sighed.

"I'll try...." She was cut off by Kureno bursting in. Realising what was going on, Kureno blushed and stammered his apologies, bowing to Rin and then Tohru.

"Madam, the guests have arrived. I have been asked to get you and Tohru ready, and Arisa, you are needed down at the kitchen." With another bow, Kureno went and held the door open. Giving her mother a cold look, Tohru left the room, whilst her mother and Arisa discussed wedding plans.


	5. Act 1, scene 4

AUTHORS NOTE: This is actually a really short chapter because the proper scene is mega long. Please rate and comment, and also if you do, I'm thinking of using the furuba characters for other stories, so all ideas are welcome. So far we've had: hannah montana, Twilight and Pirates of the Caribbean. MORE IDEAS NEEDED XD

* * *

**Act one: Scene four**

Among the guests at the party Kyo, Haru and Momiji had found themselves an abandoned room to talk in. Kyo was glad it was a fancy-dress party, otherwise they would've been in serious trouble. Taking his mask off, Kyo turned to face the two other boys.

"OK, we managed to get in, but if we get caught we're dead. What's our excuse gonna be?" Kyo glanced from on to the other. Momiji sighed, causing Haru and Kyo to stare at him.

"So long as we're careful, we shouldn't get caught. Just act like the rest of them and then after a while, we can leave." Wasting no more time, Momiji bounded out the room leaving Haru alone with Kyo. Giving Kyo a look that said _'If you can't beat them, join them._', Haru shrugged and left the room. After taking a few deep breaths to steady himself, Kyo soon followed the two towards the loud banter in the Great Hall.


	6. Act 1, scene 5

**Act one: Scene five**

No sooner had they left the room, the three teenagers came face to face with Shigure, Rin, Akito and Tohru who were also disguised. Shigure smiled at the three boys and said: "Welcome lads!" before turning to Akito, who was eyeing Kyo up suspiciously. Kyo, however, was staring at Tohru who was glancing around nervously. She knew Yuki was at the party too, and she wanted to stay as far away from him as possible.

"Shigure, those boys.... they're Sohma's!" Akito practically spat the name out, like it was a disease. Shigure just laughed.

"Yes... young Kyo Sohma and his good friends Haru and Momiji, if I'm not mistaken. Just ignore them, they're not doing any harm." Shigure had now lead Rin to the dance-floor. Akito sighed and left the room, ashamed that Kyo was still there. Tohru was watching her mother and father, and didn't realise that Kyo was standing right next to her.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing, standing here on your own?" Kyo smiled at her and lifted her hand to kiss it gently. Tohru blushed. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"I.... I'm.... not one for dancing....." Tohru mumbled, glancing up at Kyo through an opening in her fringe. Kyo placed a finger on her lips and with the other hand, moved her chin up towards him. Before she could do anything, Kyo gently kissed her. Tohru felt herself go warm_. When was the last time I felt like this? If I had to marry someone I would definitely choose this boy_.... she thought to herself. Tohru smiled and kissed Kyo back, and Kyo soon forgot about Kimi.

"Tohru, your mother wishes to speak to you." Arisa was now staring at the two teenagers, a shocked look on her face. Tohru stepped towards her, blushing.

"Wait! I never got your name...." It was too late, Tohru was already halfway across the dance floor. Then he felt someones eyes staring at him, and he realised Arisa was still there.

"Her name is Tohru, whose parents held this party." With a bow, Arisa departed, leaving Kyo alone_. She's a Honda?! Noway_....

"Hey! It's time to leave!" Kyo jumped at the sound of Momiji's voice. He glanced at the clock, they'd been there three hours. Casting one last look at Tohru, Kyo left with Momiji and Haru, feeling more broken hearted than he had before.

* * *

As the party drew to a close, Tohru pulled Arisa aside.

"Arisa, who was that boy I was with? I never asked his name." Tohru was surprised to see anger on Arisa's face.

"THAT, child, is Kyo Sohma." Tohru gasped. She'd been told that Sohma's were horrid and aggressive, but Kyo had seemed sweet and kind.... Tohru was deeply confused.

Yawning, Tohru excused herself and left for her bedroom, with the sense that something bad was going to happen.


	7. Act 2 prologue

Now that someone loves Kyo, both of them are falling for each others good looks. But he has to make his speeches of love to a girl who is supposed to be his enemy. And she's in love with someone who she should fear. Because he's an enemy, Kyo has no chance to see Tohru and say the things he wants to say. And Tohru loves him just as much as he loves her, but her chances of seeing Kyo are even lower than Kyo's. But love gives them power, and time gives them the chance to meet, replacing the danger with pleasure.


	8. Act 2, scene 1

Kyo stood outside, the cool night air felt refreshing after the boisterous party. _I can't leave. _Kyo thought to himself, _I have to find her! _He sighed, wishing for the thousandth time that his life was easier. To make things worse, Haru strutted over accompanied by an overly hyper Momiji.

"Kyoooooo! Oh, Kyooooo! Over here!" Momiji shouted, loud as usual. Kyo turned towards them and gave them an evil look.

"Shut up you damn brat and leave me alone, would'ya?!" Kyo fumed, causing Momiji to stop.

"Momiji," Haru warned "Leave Kyo alone. He doesn't want company at the moment," Without another word, Momiji and Haru walked back towards the house. _I owe Haru. He's a good kid. _With another sigh, Kyo began to wander around the gardens, wishing he was anywhere but there.


	9. Act 2, scene 2

As Kyo wandered, he noticed a movement in the upper room near by. So as not to be discovered, he hid himself in a bush, leaving a clear view of the window. Tohru stepped onto the balcony, her brown hair dyed a pale silver by the light of the moon. Kyo gasped. _My Tohru, she looks so beautiful under the moons beams. I wish she knew how much I loved her! Being as beautiful as she is, she must have lots of men after her hand. Look how she rests her cheek on her hand. I wish I were her hand so that I could touch her cheek forever. _His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Tohru's voice.

"Oh Kyo! Why do you have to be a Sohma? Forget about your father and change your name! Or I can change mine, if I knew you felt the same way." Tohru hadn't noticed the boy hiding in her garden. She was twirling a piece of hair around her finger whilst staring at the moon. Kyo took in a sharp breath. _I should say something, or maybe I should just listen. I don't want to frighten her._

"It's only your name that comes between us. You'd still be Kyo whether you were a Sohma, Honda a Smith or any other name! What is a name?! A rose would smell just as sweet if it had another name. A name is just words! Kyo would be perfect even if he wasn't called Kyo. Kyo, it may be too much to ask, but, trade in your name and take me instead."

"I trust you, Tohru. If you say you love me, I will stop being Kyo. Anything to be with you!" Before he could stop himself, Kyo had stumbled out of the bushes and into Tohrus view. Tohru took a step back, shocked.

"Who are you? What made you think you could just hide in my garden and listen to my private thoughts?"

"I can't tell you who I am, not without giving you my name. My name is your enemy; I HATE it! If it was just paper I would of ripped it up by now."

"You sound familiar... are you Kyo, a Sohma?" Tohru returned to her balcony, leaning down so she could see Kyo clearly.

"Not if you hate them."

"But how did you get here? Why? If anyone finds you here, they'll kill you!" Tohrus voice rose with panic and she struggled to keep it low. _**Didn't I just say if someone finds him then he's dead?! Godsake Tohru! If you keep shouting he'll be caught instantly!**_

"I don't care about your family, I just want you!"

"Who showed you where my room was?." Tohru asked suspiciously.

" Well I... I... I kinda got lost." Kyo said sheepishly, and Tohru giggled quietly.

"Did you really mean what you said? About me?"

"Tohru Honda, I love you more than I've loved any other creature. I swear by the moon--"

"Don't swear by the moon! Or swear at all, for that matter. Just yourself, the person I worship and love. Then I'll believe everything you say."

"Tohru!" Tohru turned around at the sound of Arisa's voice.

"Wait a minute, I'll be right back." Tohru dashed inside, leaving Kyo standing underneath her balcony.

_Man, I need to get outta here._ But before Kyo could do anything, Tohru had appeared back at the balcony.

"Three words Kyo, and then I have to go. If you really want to marry me, send word tomorrow. I'll send someone to you and then you can tell him where and when we'll get married. I'll lay everything down and come with you, my lord."

Just as Tohru had finished this, Arisa shouted out 'Madam!"

"Just coming!" Tohru shouted towards the door. Then she turned back to Kyo. "But if you don't have honourable intentions, I beg you--"

"Madam!"

"Alright I'm coming! Kyo, I beg you to stop running after me and leave me to my sadness. I'll send the messenger tomorrow."

"My soul depends on it--" Kyo started.

"A thousand times goodnight." With that, Tohru blew a kiss and hurried back inside.

"Kyo!" Kyo glanced up to see Tohru again.

"Yes, Tohru?"

"What time should I send the messenger tomorrow?"

"Around nine."

"I wish you could stay here forever but my dear Arisa will soon be looking for me. Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow that I'll say good night until tonight becomes tomorrow." With that Tohru left for the final time, leaving Kyo standing underneath her balcony.


End file.
